swordworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Sourcebook Reference
See also: http://www.j-rpg.com/talk/discussion/36 Core Rulebooks Core Rulebook I - Released April 2008 ISBN 978-4-8291-4524-1 Game data(items/magic/monsters/techs) for levels 1-5 Human race Elf race Dwarf race Tabbit race Runefolk race Nightmare race Fighter combat class Grappler combat class Fencer combat class Marksman combat class Sorcerer caster class Conjurer caster class Priest caster class Fairie Tamer caster class Gunmage caster class Scout class Ranger class Sage class Core Rulebook II - Released June 2008 ISBN 978-4-8291-4529-6 Game data for levels 6-10 Lildraken race Grassrunner race Enhancer class Bard class Customized equipment Reputation rules Core Rulebook III - Released August 2008 ISBN 978-4-8291-4535-7 Game data for levels 11-15 Rider class Mounts Rulebook I Revised - Released July 2012 ISBN 978-4-8291-4679-8 (See Core Rulebook I) Revised combat rules Alternate simplified combat rules Shadow race Rulebook II Revised - Released July 2013 ISBN 978-4-8291-4737-5 (See Core Rulebook II) Updated to match changes made in later supplements Advanced racial abilities from Alchemist Works Highman race Rulebook III Revised - Released July 2014 ISBN 978-4-04-070237-7 (See Core Rulebook III) Updated to match changes made in later supplements Valkyrie race Revised mounted combat Rulebook EX - Released July 2015 ISBN 978-4-04-070644-3 Condensed version of major supplement data for levels 1-6 as a companion to Rulebook I Revised Barbarous Book - Released Released July 2016 ISBN 978-4-04-070940-6 Rulebook for playing monster races, revises previous material Drake(Knight) race Basilisk race Lizardman race Centaur race Drake(Broken) race Dark Troll race Lamia race Lycanthrope race Kobold race Weakling race Larva race Vulcan race Physical Master class for transformation ability races World information and advice for playing monster races Items for monster races Sword World 2.5 Core Rulebook I - Released July 2018 ISBN 978-4-0407-2807-0 Balance fixes, etc. New continent/races/monsters/etc. Conversion rules to make NPC followers from PC sheets Sword World 2.5 Core Rulebook II - Released September 2018 ISBN 978-4-0407-2811-7 Sword World 2.5 Core Rulebook III - Released January 2019 ISBN 978-4-0407-2812-4 Major Supplements Alchemist Works - Released August 2009 ISBN 978-4-8291-7679-5 Revised and new item and equipment data Alchemist class Item creation rules Indexes for Core Rulebooks I, II, III Point-buy character creation rules Advanced racial abilities at Lv5/10 Entangling weapons and rules Civilian skills Barbarous Tales - Released August 2010 ISBN 978-4-8291-7691-7 Revised and new monster data Drake monster race Dark Troll monster race Lamia monster race Lycanthrope monster race Kobold monster race Examples of complex combat situations Wizard's Tome - Released August 2011 ISBN 978-4-8291-7699-3 Revised and new spells and class abilities Wizard spells for combined Sorcerer/Conjurers Revised Familiar rules More deities Faerie Tamer complete rewrite Spell-specific Magisphere upgrades Magical artifacts Rule & Data Book: Cardia Grace - Released August 2012 ISBN 978-4-8291-7712-9 Revised combat rules Alternate simplified combat rules Shadow race Fee race Flowlight race Larva monster race Weakling monster race Demon Ruler caster class War Leader class Mystic class High level equipment More regional deities Character & Data Book: Ignis Blaze - Released August 2013 ISBN 978-4-8291-7730-3 Highman race Miacis race Dark Dwarf monster race Vulcan monster race Revised and new combat techs In-place upgrades for combat techs More support for summons and constructs (Golems, Fairies, Demons) 140+ new monsters Item & Data Book: Lumiere's Legacy - Released August 2014 ISBN 978-4-04-070311-4 Valkyrie race Soleil race Leprechaun race Revised and new items and equipment Revised and new mounts Revised mounted combat rules Tables for enhancing monsters with additional item drops Rule & Data Book: Fortuna Code - Released August 2015 ISBN 978-4040707136 Rules for "epic levels", levels beyond 15 Age of Grimoire - Released September 2017 ISBN 978-4040724539 Durandal civilization book Noble Elf race Manaflare race Grimoire caster class Artisan class Aristocracy class New items and equipment for new classes Revised item and equipment index for previous supplements New social and private army rules Timeline, maps, monsters for Durandal period Minor Supplements Tourbook: Luferia - Released December 2009 ISBN 978-4-8291-7685-6 Local regional data 2 scripted adventures Tourbook: Lios - Released December 2010 ISBN 978-4-8291-7694-8 Local regional data Scaling random encounter tables Adventure outlines Player's Handbook: Feidan Natural History - Released January 2012 ISBN 978-4-8291-7704-4 Regional data Combat Styles and related equipment Traps and associated rules Player's Handbook: Zaltz Natural History - Released December 2012 ISBN 978-4-8291-7716-7 Regional data Combat Styles and related equipment Player's Handbook: Yurelia Natural History - Released December 2013 ISBN 978-4-04-712997-9 Regional data Combat Styles and related equipment Revisions for previous combat styles after Ignis Blaze changes Player's Handbook: Dagnia Natural History - Released December 2015 ISBN 978-4-0407-0780-8 Regional data Combat Styles and related equipment Combat Arena rules Player's Handbook: Dilfrum Natural History - Released September 2016 ISBN 978-4-04-072037-1 Regional data Combat Styles and related equipmant Adventure Campaigns Mist Castle - Released February 2009 ISBN 978-4-8291-7675-7 Fairy Garden - Released March 2010 ISBN 978-4-8291-7688-7 Eternal Empire - Released March 2011 ISBN 978-4-8291-7696-2 Cursed Land - Released April 2012 ISBN 978-4-8291-7707-5 Mist Grave - Released March 2013 ISBN 978-4-8291-7721-1 The Magitech Angel of Karzoral - Released March 2014 ISBN 978-4-04-070075-5 Procelsia, a Secret History - Released February 2015 ISBN 978-4-04-070498-2 World Odyssey, Wandering Tower: Forbidden Tower - Released March 2016 ISBN 978-4-0407-0851-5 higher base level than previous adventures Vice City - Released April 2019 ISBN 978-4-0407-3158-2 first using 2.5 ruleset Scaling extended campaigns (1-6 players, GM optional) Random tables for everything